Użytkownik:Akodone
O mnie= Witaj na moim profilu! Cześć! Właśnie znalazłeś się na moim profilu! Jestem Dżemożerca11 lub po prostu Dżemożerca, ale możesz mówić do mnie jak chcesz :3 Jednymi z moich przezwisk są także D11 i Dżemiś ^^ Jestem zwyczajną użytkowniczką, czasem poprawię jakąś literówkę w artykule, czasem zostawię koma na czyimś blogu, a czasem po prostu przejrzę aktywność na wiki, nic nie robiąc. Nie zawsze coś edytuję, ale jestem na wiki codziennie :3 Jestem uzależniona od emotki ":3", więc nie zdziw się, jak będę ją dawać wszędzie, gdzie się da XD Jeśli zabłądziłeś, to możesz sobie poczytać, co napisałam niżej :3 O mnie Tak właściwie to nie wiem, co o sobie napisać. Mojego imienia nie zdradzę, ale powiem, że wśród imion męskich się go nie znajdzie XD Wiem tyle, że piszę antykreatywne komy :D A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy, które lubię, bo to jest ciekawsze :3 Co lubię Ogólnie Lubię: matematykę, moje imię (ale go nie zdradzę XD) i kody CSS (jakbyś chciał się zapytać o to, napisz na tablicy, spróbuję odpowiedzieć ale w sumie jestem dopiero początkująca). Na youtube często oglądam filmiki z moich ulubionych seriali i filmów, aktualnie uwielbiam oglądać filmiki z Noragami ♥ Nie lubię angielskiej wersji dubbingowej Miraculum i VisualEditora (wolę zdecydowanie klasyczny). Książki Z książek uwielbiam Harry' ego Pottera i Igrzyska Śmierci, a także serię "Felix, Net i Nika" ♥ Ostatnio przeczytałam dwie fajne książki: "Akademię dobra i zła" oraz "Arenę 13", ale jak na razie czytałam tylko pierwsze części... Uwielbiam także serię "Matt Hidalf" ♥ Jak sobie przypomnę więcej fajnych książek, to lista się poszerzy XD Seriale Co do seriali, to jest tego cała masa, więc nie będę tego tutaj całego wymieniać. Jednak do moich najukochańszych seriali należą: Wakfu, Huntik: Łowcy Tajemnic, Nie Ma To Jak Hotel i Nie Ma To Jak Statek, Ben 10, Młodzi Tytani i oczywiście Miraculum (bo gdybym nie lubiła, to chyba by mnie nie było na tej wiki...). Anime Do moich ulubionych anime należą głównie Kamisama hajimemashita oraz Noragami, ale oglądałam jeszcze parę fajnych :3 Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jakie, to serdecznie zapraszam na moją tablicę :3 (jestem leniem i nie chce mi się ich po prostu wymieniać XD) Jedzonko Uwielbiam jeść słodycze (bo kto nie lubi XD), zwłaszcza czekoladę i wszystko, co zawiera toffi i karmel, a także pizzę i dżem, w szczególności truskawkowy i brzoskwiniowy ♥ Uwielbiam wszystko, co ma w sobie kurczaka XD Uwielbiam lody, płatki czekoladowe i nutellę... A co do rzeczy, których nie lubię, mam pełną listę, ale jej całej nie pamiętam. Ale nie lubię: marcepanu, ziemniaków, frytek, większości surówek (oprócz takiej jednej z kapusty i marchewki...), pomidorów, żółtego sera... Muzyka Jednymi z moich najukochańszych wykonawców są Skillet i Big Time Rush (Rusher Forever!). Z piosenek uwielbiam Monster, Rise, Awake and Alive i wiele innych od Skilleta; Big Time, Til I Forget About You, This Is Our Someday, Any Kind Of Guy i inne od BTR - u; Rich Girl i Next Step śpiewanych przez Kendalla Schmidta i Logana Hendersona ♥ Jeśli ciekawi Cię, co jeszcze lubię, to zapraszam na moją tablicę :D Moje ulubione postacie Moim ulubionym bohaterem w Miraculum jest oczywiście Czarny Kot! ♥ Lubię też Władcę Ciem, bo uważam, że jest ciekawą postacią, nawet, jeżeli ostatecznie okaże się, że to jednak nie Gabryś XD Spoza Miraculum lubię wiele postaci, głównie z anime xD Kocham Yato z Noragami, Rina z Ao no Exorcist... i wiele innych xD Osoby Jak na razie moimi ziomeczkami są: Ell • Malinka • LadyAltman • Aussinka • Zwariowana kotka • FluttershyPets • Anielica • Ika • Asia • Mira • PC • Nina Parker • Sakureł Jeśli chcesz zostać moim ziomeczkiem, możesz mi napisać na tablicy :3 Moje ulubione pary, nie tylko z Miraculum No więc... i tak nie przypomnę sobie wszystkich par, które lubię, ale zacznijmy od Miraculum. No więc, ostatnimi czasy po przeczytaniu wielu opowiadań z Adrienette, ten parring zaczyna mnie już nudzić, ale jeśli miałabym wybrać ze wszystkich parringów związanych z Adrienem i Mari, to chyba bym wybrała Ladynoir albo Marichat, bo chcę, żeby wreszcie ktoś zakochał się w Czarnym Kocie, a nie tylko "Adrien, jakiś ty cudowny!". Dobra, a tutaj macie listę parringów spoza Miraculum, które uwielbiam i które sobie teraz przypominam. No więc ta lista się na razie prezentuje tak: * Lomille (Logan & Camille, Big Time Rush) * Nanami & Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita) * Yatori (Yato & Hiyori, Noragami) * Kazumon (Kazuma & Bishamon, Noragami) Na razie to tyle, jak mi się jeszcze coś przypomni to dopiszę kiedyś tam... Inne wikie Oto inne wikie, na których możesz mnie znaleźć: Dżemożercy Wikia ♦ Głupawkonators Wikia ♦ Naleśniki Wikia ♦ Centrum Społeczności ♦ Friendzone Home Wikia Moje cytaty Tutaj znajdują się moje cytaty, które według mnie są fajne c: „– Co hydraulik naprawia w internecie? – Ekrany!” – Taki suchar XD ~ ~ ~ „– Idź naprzód, nie zatrzymuj się! Nie zatrzymuj się, bo ja też będę musiała. Pójdź naprzód, lecz nie rób tego dla siebie! Zrób to dla mnie.” – Klasyczny przykład mojego egoizmu ~ ~ ~ Więcej cytatów wkrótce... To na tyle Więc to by było na tyle. Jeśli kiedyś będzie mi się chciało coś tu dodać, to może mój profil będzie trochu dłuższy. Pa, pa! Nie wchodź tutaj! |-|Fanon :3= Moja twórczość Aktualnie posiadam jedną postać - Aurélie Voler :3 Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, możesz zajrzeć i zostawić koma ;) Piszę także opowiadanie - Pieniądze to nie wszystko. Jeśli by Ci się nudziło, to zapraszam do przeczytania :) Twórczość innych Nie czytam na tej wiki za dużo opowiadań... ani nie za często zaglądam na blogi z postaciami... ale jest parę takich, które serio są świetne <3 Postacie Z postaci najbardziej lubię Avril od Maliny122, Séraphine od PinkieStyle, a także Axelle i Vi oraz Remiego od Ellexy526. Opowiadania Uwielbiam: *Od bohatera do super bohatera, Serce nie sługa, samo miłość wybiera, Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden i W pogoni za przeznaczeniem autorstwa Maliny122 *Kanadyjskie Ferie, Ogień miłości i Double Trouble Love autorstwa PinkieStyle *Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle autorstwa Ellexy526 Parringi Moimi ulubionymi parringami (fanowskimi) są Louvril (Louis & Avril) i Serathanel (Séraphine & Nathanaël). |-|Zakładki!=